prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC19
is the 19th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and the 408th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis When their class is asked to learn the meaning of their names, Yayoi struggles with personal feelings regarding her deceased father and a secret they shared. '' Summary One rainy day, the class is asked to do research on themselves by asking their parents the meanings behind their names. Everyone is excited, except for Yayoi, who seems worried. Meanwhile, a fussy Wolfrun reads a book of names to find out the meaning of his own name. But upon discovering it means "''impatient, violent liar" and that nobody loves him, he angrily states his name is Wolfrun because he is a wolf, and with the inevitable'' Bad End'' love is useless. Yayoi meets with her mother after school and they make dinner when Yayoi asks Chiharu what her name means. Chiharu confesses that she doesn't know because her father named her, and Yayoi feels unsatisfied. She doesn't remember much about her dad because he passed away when she was five. As Yayoi's friends are finding out the meanings of their names, Yayoi looks up her name in a name dictionary and discovers that Yayoi is the old Japanese word for March. She has a flash back to a dark building and the shadow of a tree, but she can't remember anything about them. The next day in class everyone gives their report. Miyuki says that her family named her Miyuki -because it means happiness- in order to make sure she would grow up finding happiness no matter how difficult things became, meanwhile Akane explains that she was named Akane -''Madder Red''- because her dad wanted a name that started with A, ''while her mother noticed the color of the sky was this specific red, and out of her hopes that Akane would have a heart as beautiful as the sky. Nao says that her father named her Nao -''straight or straightforward- because he wanted her to be straightforward and honest. Aoki Reika says that her name means "flower beauty" and that her grandfather gave her the name because he wanted her to be as lovely as a flower and have a beautiful heart. Finally, Yayoi says that her name means March, ''and while Nao can see why this fits her -becase she's as lively as spring- but Miyuki can't help but notice how sad Yayoi looks. After school the girls make their way home as Yayoi brings up what she does remember about her father to the rest. They encourage her to speak to her mother because it might help her feel better, and with nothing to lose Yayoi agrees. When Yayoi goes to see her mom she finds her in the middle of work at home for ''Fairy Drop. But she gets a chance to speak with her and the girls take off to give them some space, and Yayoi confides in her mom by explaining her feelings. Seeing how unhappy her daughter is, Chiharu reaches for a nearby drawing she deeply values and hands it over while explaining Yayoi did it when she was younger, for her dad. In return he made her an origami fox as a present for her. While Yayoi feels happy, she can't recall these precious memories. Suddenly, Wolfrun appears and sucks the Bad End energy from everyone in the area and turns the origami fox into an Akanbe. The girls arrive and transform with Yayoi before they fight it; but Peace is unable to fight it as she remembers it was made by her father. Suddenly, it punches her and sends her roughly landing on the ground, but as she sees water nearby, something comes to her mind. Before his death, she remembered being brought to the church one day, where she pretended to have a wedding with her father. He explained that her mother's name means "a thousand springs", so he named Yayoi after a type of spring. Her name represented the gentleness he saw in her mother, and his hopes that she would grow up to be a gentle person too. Having remembered this precious memory, Peace feels at ease. With newfound determination she puts her all into fighting the Akanbe. She uses Peace Thunder on it -and for the first time not crying as it reaches her- and defeats the Akanbe. The girls gain a brand new Cure Decor -Cherry Decor- and Wolfrun storms off, allowing the area to return to normal. Yayoi meets up with her mother again and they head back to the church her father took her. They appreciate their names even more than they did before, and they thank Yuuichi for the love he gave them. As this is going on, the girls are shown standing nearby to observe them. Major Events *Cure Peace uses Peace Thunder without shocking herself for the first time. *The girls switch to their summer uniforms/casual clothes from this episode onward. *The meanings behind the girls' names are revealed. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny *Kiss Yayoi/Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao/Cure March *Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako *Kise Yuuichi (in a flashback) *Kise Chiharu *Midorikawa Genji *Aoki Soutarou Trivia *The fashion show featured in this episode was hosted by Fairy Drop, while Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'s Erika's character image song Special*Colorful was played as background music. In addition, when Kise Chiharu left the room to answer a phone call, the person she was talking to over the phone was a fashion designer by the name of "Kurumi". *This episode is one of the eight omitted from the English dub Glitter Force, because of two reasons. It could either be due to it relying on the girls' Japanese names or due to the subject matter of a parent's death. *The edited stock footage from this episode of Cure Peace using Peace Thunder without letting it hurt her is reused in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi when she fights alongside Cure Sword. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes